Makeshift Reassurance
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: [PRTF] Okay, so Trip was having a psychic… whatever, but he could handle this. [Wes X Trip]


Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: Spoilers for up to 'Uniquely Trip'. And somehow, this wound up being twice the length I'd orginally planned. So apologies in advance if it seems long-winded.

--

Wes's ears perked up at the sound of footfalls and metal clanking. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Trip coming up the stairs, trying to keep his balance, but considering the size of the box he held in his arms, he would fail in doing so-- and soon.

"I got it," he assured his friend as he grabbed the box, giving Trip enough time to grab the banister and save himself from what would have been a nasty fall.

Trip flashed him a quick grin. "Thanks."

"No problem. What do you have stashed in here, anyways?" Wes gave the box an experimental shake. Yep, that was where the metallic sound was coming from earlier.

Trip's grin widened. "Oh, since I finished fixing those computers early today, the man in charge gave me some spare parts as a bonus. I can't wait to use them all." He bounded up the last two stairs to Wes, his expression eager. "You wanna help?"

He tried to look as guilty as possible as he handed Trip back the box. "Gee, buddy, wish I could… but I have to man the phones. Downstairs. Far, far away from your workroom." He actually **did** feel a bit guilty about weaseling his way out of assisting Trip in his work, but it was either that or be bored to tears again as Trip prattled on about things that only someone with his brains could find cool.

"Suit yourself." Trip's cheerfulness remained undaunted as his made his way to the workroom.

Wes let out a sigh of relief as he went down the stairs. That had been close. Of course, now he really had to man the phones--

He heard metal clanking again… and then nothing.

Wes was **not** panicking as he rushed back up the steps to the main room. He knew Trip was fine (he probably just lost his balance because of that stupid box), he just wanted to check and see if he needed help picking up his things. In fact, he was probably going to feel pretty foolish when he got up there and saw that Trip--

Wasn't moving.

Going as fast as his legs would permit him, Wes rushed to Trip, grabbing him in his arms. The hat he'd given him had slipped off, which meant Wes had a good view of the gem in his forehead… and the light it was giving off.

Wes felt his heart clench as he remembered what Trip had told him about his powers.

Okay, so Trip was having a psychic… **whatever**, but he could handle this. All he had to do was think of what Katie would do in this kind of situation and mirror that. Wes took Trip by the arms, trying to get him to at least look at him… and when Trip gazed at him with wide, unseeing eyes, he suddenly wished that Katie was here to do this for him-- or at least someone who knew more about Xybrians than he did.

But no one else was here. He would have to make do.

Maybe he could talk him out of this. "Trip. Trip, can you hear me?" He shook him as much as he dared. "Whatever you're seeing, it's not real. It can't hurt you. Just… just come back to me already!" Wes had been keeping his voice level, but a hint of panic managed to creep in at the end.

Maybe he had reached him after all, because the light was fading, and Trip was blinking at him. Wes was just about to allow himself to relax-- and then Trip tried to pull away.

"I-I'm sorry, it's nothing--"

"No. No, it's okay." Wes tightened his hold, partly in hope of reassuring Trip, but mostly to keep him from running off. What he'd seen had obviously shaken him, and unless Wes did something now, he was just going to retreat back to his computer and deal with whatever just happened to him alone-- and that was something no one should have to do.

"… Do you want to talk about it?" He wasn't sure if Katie (or anyone with half a brain) would do this, but he was running out of ideas.

Trip was quiet for so long that he was about to apologize… but then Trip rested his head against his shoulder. Wes was startled by the sudden contact, but he didn't pull away. "It was more intense than usual. I couldn't really make out anything. All I can remember is the shadow… and the pain."

"Who was in pain?"

"You. And Katie, and Jen, and Lucas. Then nothing." Wes thought he heard a sniffle, but since Trip's face was still buried in his shirt he couldn't be positive. "And I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Hey…" Wes forced himself to smile as he squeezed Trip's shoulder. "That wasn't real, at least not yet. And even if it is a vision or whatever you call it, the whole reason all of us are here is to make our own futures."

Wes felt relief wash over him when Trip looked up at him and almost smiled. "That's true."

"Of course it is." He moved a hand to tousle Trip's hair, and was surprised by the texture of it. It was kind of like silk. And not the 'flowing, silky hair' cliché that seemed to be so prevalent in Katie's romance novels (that he only skimmed through, honest). It felt like the actual fabric, which was surprising, since Trip's hair was so messy…

"Are you okay, Wes?" It wasn't until Trip gave him a concerned look that Wes realized that he hand gone from tousling to running his fingers through the green strands, and that now that whatever Trip had gone through was over, they were a lot closer than they needed to be. This was how you sat with someone you loved, not just a good friend.

But if he'd gone this far to comfort Trip without even thinking about it… didn't that make him more than just a good friend?

"You still haven't answered my question." There was concern in Trip's voice as well now.

Wes felt himself smile again, but this time it was for real. "I'm fine. C'mon, I'll help you in the workroom."

"But I thought--"

"That can wait." Wes waited until he placed all the old parts back in the box before helping Trip up. It didn't really matter what Trip meant to him, at least not right now. All that really mattered was that he'd been there for him when he needed it… and he wanted to be there if he needed him again.


End file.
